


Different Mindset

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Mommy Kink, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Trying to get into the mindset for Natasha before filming, you help Scarlett out.





	Different Mindset

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs for months, so thank the strapchat for the motivation to actually finish thIS-

You watched as Scarlett paced around your shared hotel room. The two of you traveling to London to film for her up and coming movie 'Black Widow', but she was having trouble getting into the role.

"Remember what I told you when you got the role for Lucy?" You asked, which got her to stop pacing.

"You would let me fuck you as hard as I could to get in the mindset of Lucy." she answered, her face turning into a smirk. Looking at you as if you were her prey.

"Yes, and the offer stand for this movie too," you say, shrugging your shoulders. 

Scarlett sat down next to you, placing her hand on your thigh. "Are you sure? It's okay if you don't want to though," she assured you, but you shook your head.

"I want to do this, I want to help." 

"What are your safewords?" 

"Red to completely stop, yellow to slow down, and green tells you I'm okay. If I'm gagged, I pump my fist in the air."

"Good girl." she praised, kissing you on the cheek.

"Alright, I'm gonna go for my workout with my trainer. I'll text you when I'm ten minutes away, and when I get home, I want you naked and on your knees. Understood?" she instructed, her voice stern as her hand travelled between your legs. Rubbing hard circles against your clothed cunt, she kissed your cheek. Only moving her hand away when you let out a whine.

"Yes, Mommy."

Kissing you on the lips, Scarlett left for her workout. You knew she wanted you ready for when she walked into the hotel room, but knowing her, she'd take a shower first. But, as you got to thinking, you were contemplating on being a brat to her. Although, she needed this from you; usually you'd be all up for your attitude, but not this time. 

It was an hour and a half later when you got the text: 

**Scar:** _Be there in nine, get ready for me princess._

You got to work, taking off your clothes and folding them neatly onto the chair next to the bed. You were excited, but nervous as to what she was going to do. You loved the thrill of not knowing what was to come. Getting down on your knees, facing the door to the bedroom, you waited for her to come back. After five minutes of waiting, you heard the front door open. Scarlett walked straight to where you were kneeling, not even acknowledging you. Wondering if you should ask her how the workout was, she began to undress. You watched as she threw her dirty clothes in the hamper, but when she turned to you, she spoke.

"Did I say you could look at me, slut?" she asked, looking for a clean towel in the closet.

"No-" you began but she cut you off.

"I also didn't say you could talk. Eyes on the floor, _Printsessa_." when the Russian nickname came out, you bit your lip to stop the moan that was forming. "I'm gonna go take a shower, want you to stay there until I tell you to move. Understood?" 

"Yes, Mommy." you answered, her face softening as she combed her fingers through your hair.

"Good girl."

Grabbing a drawstring bag from one of her duffle bags, Scarlett headed to the bathroom. To keep yourself from rubbing your thighs together, you spread your thighs further as best as you could. The floor wasn't as comfortable as you first thought, wishing you had put a pillow down for you knees. You just hoped that Scarlett would get out of the shower. Quickly. 

What felt like hours, Scarlett was finally out of the shower. Hearing it turn off got you excited, knowing it would only be moments before she'd come out and fuck you, but she never came out. Contemplating on calling out to ask if she was okay, you stopped when the bathroom door swung open. Your eyes widening as you saw what she was wearing: combat boots, with a thick strapon that she must have bought before the two of you left for her to film. 

"Eyes on the ground, slut." she said, her attitude changed and you knew she was getting into the role. "You remember your safe words, yes?"

"Yes, Mommy." you whine, biting your lip as she lifted up your chin.

"Good girl. You're such a little slut for me, huh?" 

You nodded, knowing she wanted you to only answer her safeword question. You knew better, and as she held your head still, you could see that she was contemplating on what to do. When you opened your mouth to talk, she slid two of her fingers into your mouth."Suck." was all she said, and you did as you were told. Running your tongue between her fingers, you sucked on them harder. 

Slapping you lightly, Scarlett laughed, "You can suck harder than that. You want my cock don't you?"

You hummed, making eye contact as you sucked harder. Earning a moan from Scarlett, you continued your movements until she told you to open your mouth. Doing as you were told, she removed her fingers and leaned down to spit into your mouth. "Swallow." was all she said, and you did as you were told.

"Good fucking slut. I know you want my cock, don't you? You want it down your throat, huh?" Scarlett asked, pulling your hair so your head was tilted back.

"Yes, mommy, wanna choke on it!" you whined, and she smiled, running the pad of thumb across your bottom lip. Her other hand gripping the base of her strapon.

Pulling you closer towards her strapon, you kissed the tip before wrapping your lips around it. Running both of her hands in your hair, she pushed your mouth down further onto it. Slowly moving her hips, making sure you were okay before picking the pace. 

You relaxed your throat as each thrust went deeper down your throat, eyes watering as she never let up. Thankful that you were able to deep throat (the first time she fucked your throat didn't end so well), finally as she pulled away you gasped for air. "Look at you, making a mess on my cock, and I haven't even fucked that pussy yet." she laughed, helping you to your feet.

"Bend over the bed, slut." she said, watching you with hunger in her eyes. Doing as you were told, you heard her walking away. Her boots not allowing her to be sneaky. "I'm going to plug up your ass. _My_ ass, because I'm going to fuck it. Color?" she asked softly, breaking character.

"Green, Scar." 

Walking back towards, you looked back at her as she got down onto her knees. You moaned as you felt both of her hands on your ass. "Remember the first time I ate this little ass of yours? You thought you weren't going to like it, but now you beg for it every single time I fuck you." Scarlett commented, running her tongue against your cheek. You wanted it, but of course, Scarlett wasn't going to until you begged for it.

"Please Mommy, please." You cried out, and she hummed. As you felt her tongue push against your tight hole, you jerked in response. "Keep moving and I'll punish you."

"Sc-" you began, but was cut off when her tongue pushed into you deeper. Her left hand moving to rub at your clit.

Trying your best to stay still as she fucked you with her tongue, sliding a finger into your soaked pussy. Jumping at the feeling, Scarlett pulled back. Smacking you hard on your ass. "Little whore, what did I tell you?"

"N-not to move, or you'd punish me." you whisper, waiting for Scarlett to spank you again.

"That's correct, ten spanks and then I'll put this plug in. Understand? Color?"

"Yes, Mommy." you took a deep breath. "Green."

"Good girl. Now count, and do _not_ mess up." she warned, rubbing your ass. 

Slapping your ass hard, you let out a sob. "One." You cried, as she began to rub the spot on your ass. The next one came quick, on your other cheek. This one stinging a little more than the first. "Two." Scarlett had a plan, spacing out each one to keep you waiting. By the tenth one, you were thankful that you didn't mess up.

"All done, baby girl. You did so well for me, taking your punishment. Are you ready to get your holes filled up?" she asked, rubbing your ass lightly, waiting for your reply.

"Yes, Mommy." you moan as she rubs her thumb against your tight hole. 

You heard her open the bottle of lube she always packs with her. The squirting sound it made helping you prepare for the coldness you were about to feel. Feeling Scarlett's middle finger push lightly into your entrance. "So nice and tight for me. Tell me, whose ass is this?" 

"Y-yours, mommy. All fucking yours!" You cry out as her finger pushed further into your asshole.

"That's right. Honestly, I think I love fucking your ass more than your slutty pussy. Should have Florence come fuck it while I watch, and honestly? I don't even think you deserve my cock there." Scarlett cooed, adding to your humiliation.

"Please, Mommy, want all my holes fucked." you beg as she added a second finger. 

"You'll take what I give you, slut."

Adding a third finger, you hissed as she added more lube. You were close, and as you gasped, Scarlett pulled her fingers out. She wasn't going to let you come that quick, and you knew that. As soon as her fingers left, the plug covered in lube took their place. When she finally got it in, you felt as if you were finally able to breathe. 

"You look so nice and pretty. Are you ready for my cock, Princess?" she asked, and you hummed. Slapping your ass one more time before getting up, Scarlett laid down onto the bed. "Well come here, slut. I want you to ride it."

"Yes, Mommy."

Crawling onto the bed without breaking eye contact, you were quick to straddle her hips. You gasped, the feeling of the strap stretching you taking over as you sunk down onto it. Scarlett held your hips, slowly guiding you down further. Once you were all the way down on it, she gave you time to adjust. 

"Look at you, such a pretty little whore for me. That's it, ride my cock." she encouraged you as you began moving.

"All my co-stars would love to see you riding my cock like the good slut you are," Scarlett said, her left hand wrapping around your neck. "All filled up, maybe they'd love to join. Take turns fucking you."

You let out a choked whine as she thrusted up, meeting each of your movements. Slapping your face with her free hand as she squeezed your throat, Scarlett smirked up at you when you wrapped your lips around her thumb. "Dirty little slut. Want you to come on my cock." she moaned, letting go of your throat.

Laying down on Scarlett, she wrapped her arms around your waist. Her thrusts becoming frantic as you sucked the side of her neck. Whispering, "I'm so close, Scar," which only motivated her to fuck you harder and faster.

"Then do it, _fucking come_." 

You did as soon as the words left her mouth. Scarlett never letting go of your waist, she continued fucking you through your orgasm. Pulling you by your hair so she was able to kiss you, she smiled against your lips.

"Lay down on your stomach, gonna fuck your ass now." she said as she helped you off her strap. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Scarlett squirted some onto her hand. Watching you get on your stomach as she rubbed the lube onto her strapon, she chuckled. "Your ass looks so fucking pretty. I almost don't want to fuck you, and just leave you there for me for later while I go get drinks."

"No, Mommy. Please come fuck what's yours!" you begged. 

"That's right your ass is mine, you're all mine." she said as she climbed back onto the bed. "Ass up, Princess." You did as you were told without thinking, preparing yourself as she slowly pulled out the plug.

"Color?"

"Green."

"Good girl. Ready for my cock? Gonna fuck you so hard," she moaned, pressing the lube tip to your entrance. 

As she pushed in, you gripped the sheets. Making sure to keep your breathing steady, you relaxed yourself as she pushed into you some more. As soon as she was all the way in, she stayed still, allowing you to get adjusted to the size. 

"So full, M-" you began, but cut yourself off with a moan. "P-please, move. Please fuck me!" You cried out, and Scarlett happily gave you what you want.

Her pace slow at first, making sure you were okay and comfortable. But as she quickened her movements, she pulled you up by your hair. Quick to wrap her left hand around your neck. Slamming her hips hard against you, Scarlett reached around with her free hand to play with your clit, keeping up with the pace she had. You were growing closer to your second orgasm when she pulled out, causing a whine to slip out.

"You want to whine? I'll give you something to whine about, slut." she said, slapping your ass. 

Laying down on her side, you got the hint and did the same. With your back pressed to her chest, she moved down a bit so she could line the tip of her strapon at your entrance once again. Pushing in again, Scarlett picked up where she left off. Hooking her arm around your leg to make sure you weren't able to close your legs.

Reaching down with your free hand to rub your clit, Scarlett stopped you. "You little whore, I never said you could touch yourself. Did I?" she panted, never letting up on her pace.

"No, M-mommy. Please, please let me touch, so fucking close!" You cry, and Scarlett hums.

"Hm, touch yourself for me and come while I fuck your ass." 

Scarlett didn't have to tell you twice. You rubbed hard circles against your clit to match her thrusts. You turned your head so she could kiss you, only to break as your legs start to shake.

"I'm co-" you were cut off by your orgasm. Scarlett letting go of your leg to stick her fingers in your mouth - she had forgotten that the two of you were in a hotel. You came with a muffled scream, but as she was helping you through it, she stopped fucking you. Pulling out and moving between your legs, her mouth was instantly on your clit. Sliding a finger into your soaked pussy, she sucked hard. She continued to help you through your orgasm, but continued after, you whined. Too sensitive you called out "Red", and she stopped completely. 

"You're such a good girl, you know that? Love how pretty you look right now," Scarlett praised, going to grab a water bottle from the mini fridge. Opening it up and guiding it to your lips, you drank half off it. "Love how good you are for me, to me. I love you, (Your Name)."

"I love you too, Scar," you whispered, watching her take the strapon off. Setting it in the bathroom before coming to lay down with you.

Wrapping her arms around, he kissed you on the cheek. "Thank you for this," she said, you turned to face her. 

"It was no problem, plus, I got fucked so I'm not upset." you smiled, causing her to roll her eyes. 

"Mm, yeah you did."

"Also, Scar?" you asked in a whisper, and she hummed. "You realize that Florence's room is next this part of ours, right?" 

Your cheeks heated up at the thought of her hearing what Scarlett said. Scarlett knew about the crush you had on her, and she loved teasing you about it in the bedroom. But the thought of Florence hearing it? Embarrassed you even more.

_"Oh."_ Scarlett smirked in faux innocence. 

"If she heard us, you're explaining it to her. Not me." You rolled her eyes.

"Gladly."


End file.
